Semper Fi
Escape capture and join Carlson's Raiders for a surprise attack on the Japanese fortifications at Makin Island -Level Description Semper Fi is the first single player level of Call of Duty: World at War. This mission takes place on Makin Atoll, which is home to a small Imperial (Japanese) army base. The player, playing as Pvt. Miller from the 2nd battalion of the Marine Raiders, Carlson's Raiders, is held captive by the Japanese, and witnesses the brutal murder of his fellow Marine. The player's life is saved by Cpl. Roebuck, who then says "we will make them pay for what they did". The player then makes his way through the island to rescue another group of soldiers, who are under siege. The player then proceeds to blow up the Japanese bunker, crippling their operation there. While making his way to the boat, the player is attacked by an enemy soldier wielding a katana (a Japanese longsword) and is seriously wounded, but his life is saved by a Sgt. Sullivan. He is dragged to the boat and witnesses a large explosion. Transcrip Opening Cutscene Roebuck: Makin Atoll - little more than sand, trees and a small Japanese Military Base. Roebuck: Miller's reconnaissance team landed there almost a week ago. Since then - we've heard nothing. The waiting's over, we're going in. For all we know they're already dead. If what little we know about the Japanese is true, it might be better if they are. Intro Japanese Officer: You think because you say nothing... You are strong? '' Pvt Pyle: ''Don't tell them a fucking thing! The Japanese officer says something to Pyle. Japanese officer: ''Kisama wa tsuyoku nai. Gohjoh na yatsu me. Beihei domo ha minna kounanoka? (Japanese: 貴様は強くない。強情な奴め。米兵共は皆こうなのか?) Pyle then spits blood in the officer's face. He inhales on a cigarette, then sticks it in Pyle's eye. Pyle screams. Japanese officer: Hutari tomo korose! (Japanese: 二人共殺せ!) The officer then tells a Japanese soldier something in Japanese (Kisama wa tsuyoku nai-You are all weak.). He takes out a Katana and slit's Pyle's throat. Japanese private: Kisama wa tsuyoku nai. (Japanese: 貴様は強くない。) He starts to walk to you, then you automatically move backwards. He looks to his right quickly as a shadow appears, then gets stabbed in the back by Roebuck.'' Cpl Roebuck: Miller, you're okay. Thank God! We're going to make them pay for what they've done! Sgt Sullivan: Fuckers! Sgt Sullivan: Grab a rifle. We're going to tear this place apart! Roebuck, signal the strike team! Sgt Sullivan: We are go! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! Roebuck, right flank! You two, take the left! Sgt Sullivan: Don't leave so much as one of those bastards standing! Cpl Roebuck: Miller! Over here! This way! Keep behind me. Gameplay Tips * When the player is saved by Roebuck, he is handed a Nambu pistol. As fighting through the whole level until you find an alternate gun will not be a walk through the park, it is recommended to pick up a Type 100 and/or an M1 Garand from the crate outside the tent. * Try to find an Arisaka with a bayonet, as you will be in CQC a lot, and the bayonet gives you extra melee distance, also, the Arisaka is a good gun to use as it trains your eye for bolt-action usage in multiplayer * If this is your first go, beware of banzai charges, if they knock you down, you will have to melee them before they bayonet you * When the flaming banzai charges at Private Ryan, kill the banzai, and you will net yourself the achievement (Xbox 360) or the trophy (PS3) 'Saved Private Ryan'. The achievement is worth 10 gamer points for the Xbox 360 even if he is saved he can be killed after that. * There is a hidden scoped Arisaka in this level. It is in the building you go by when you first see the MG. It is on a crate near the wall. * After heading onto the beach with the first MG turn left and there will be a tiny cut scene where a marine is executed, in the room where he is executed there will be two M1 Garand rifles and four Thompson sub-machine guns. Trivia *This level is partially based on the new zombie map "Shi No Numa" (zombie swamp) where you fight Imperial Zombies in a swamp like area with traps just like this level. *If you shoot the "fake death" soldier that supposed to kill Rooker, he doesn't die unless after he kill Rooker. * The title of this mission, Semper Fi, is short for 'Semper Fidelis', which means 'Always Faithful' or 'Always with Faith'. This is the motto of the United States Marine Corps, and it is often shortened to 'Semper Fi'. * The achievement 'Saved Private Ryan' is obviously a direct reference to the title of the famous war film, 'Saving Private Ryan'. To earn the achievement/trophy the player must rescue the private from a flaming banzai. Even saved he can be killed after that. *Ironically the playable characters last name is Miller and you can save a Private Ryan. In the famous war film Saving Private Ryan the main characters name is John H. Miller and he must save a Private Ryan like in the game only Saving Private Ryan and Call of Duty: World At War take place at different times in the war and they fight different Axis powers. * You get the achievement 'Carlson's Raiders' when you complete this mission on any difficulty, and is a reference to Miller's battalion, the 2nd battalion The Carlson's Raiders * The moment where the English-speaking Japanese soldier slits the player's fellow Marine's throat is voted above the part of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where the player shoots off Imran Zakhaev's arm, in terms of sheer brutality * When Cpl. Roebuck first rescues you, you can see that he runs straight past the Japanese soldier that you were face-to-face with a couple seconds ago and the Japanese soldier does nothing * This level gives a great view of how the fighting in the Pacific happened on land, booby traps, and many Banzai charges. The booby traps are also what the U.S. Army in Vietnam had to encounter * When the player is being dragged to the boat you can notice marines still on the island shooting even when the bomb explodes. *When you are in co-op, if one of you are in last stand when you are escaping the island, sometimes they will stay behind when the other player is getting on the boat and will still stay alive even when the bombs explodes. Also, Japanese soldiers would fall down automatically. * This is the only single player mission where a Japanese NPC speaks English; "You think because you say nothing... You are strong?" * This is the easiest mission to get the Kamikaze trophy. *Sometimes after you are slashed by the Japanese soldier Sgt. Sullivan will shoot the soldier one handed with his sidearm, the M1911A1 pistol. *The name of the character of Private Pyle is likely to be a reference to Gomer Pyle of either Full Metal Jacket or Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. fame. *When Sullivan tells to people to "Take the left" you can go left and you will see a marine fighting a soldier in a puddle. Normally,if you took the right flank,he will die,but if you take the left flank,you can save him. *When Cook escapes in the boat at the beginning, you see the only non-Pvt./Cpl./Sgt.-ranked enlisted man in the game(PFC Allen). *There was a real raid on Makin in 1942 but it was with 219 Marines not the platoon sized element like in the game. In the real raid, nine Marines were ﻿unintentionally left behind and were later interrogated and then beheaded on another island. The eight people that are killed/rescued in the game could be based off these nine Marines. *In this level and only this level, when you have a bayonet and you stab a Japanese Soldier, they will not bleed at all. * If you take your time getting to the boats at the end of the level, the bomb that goes off kills the marines that are normally fighting on the island after you leave with the rest of your squad. *K. Pyle's execution is significantly less gory on the Wii version. * When Cpl. Lozano comes out of the Hut killing the Officer has absolutely no explaination for how he gets through. There is not another door on the other side. *If you go in the hut Cpl. Lozano just came out of, there is a Thompson on a crate on the opposite side of the hut. Go past the table with the Arisaka and should be to your left a little. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels